Many of the word and number games presently available are complex or difficult to learn. Consequently, it is hard for players of different ages and experiences, for example, father and son, or mother and daughter, to equally enjoy the competition of the games due to the superior vocabularly and mathematical ability which is generally acquired with age. On the other hand, there are also available many simple games which unfortunately do not challenge the interest of both young and old.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a word game which is easy to learn and play, which minimizes the experience and superior intellect generally acquired with age, and which provides strategies which can be understood and enjoyed by persons of all ages. Other objects of the invention are to provide a simple low cost word game which can be mass produced and which appeals to persons of all ages.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide a game in which the rules can be easily varied to match the abilities of the players.